


Something With Rope

by bboiseux



Series: The Smut Collection [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage (light), Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: It had never occurred to Vex that tying knots could be so much fun.   But Percy was full of clever ideas.Percy gets tied up and Vex has some fun.





	1. Vex on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Don't use standard, everyday rope for this. It is a bad idea. Just thought I'd get that out of the way ahead of time.

Vex stood back and admired her work with a slim smile.  It had never occurred to her that tying knots could be so much fun.   But Percy was full of clever ideas.  Speaking of Percy . . ..

There he was, arms stretched over his head, ropes carefully twisted and knotted around his wrists and lower arms, binding him to the ornate metalwork of the headboard.  She’d spent quite a bit of time winding the ropes through the bars and weaving them in delightful patterns until his arms couldn’t move an inch.  And then she’d moved to his legs, binding them just as firmly to the footboard.  Considering it now, she might have gone overboard there—the crisscrossing ropes ran up to his thighs—but---gods!—she loved the way they pressed into his skin.

Well, enough admiring of her own handy work.

She leaned across the bed and kissed Percy lightly on the lips.  He tried to press into her kiss, but had to settle for a slight angling of his head.  She pulled back, still wearing a smile, “How are you, darling?  Everything still comfortable?”

“Yes, dear. Um, are you going to take off your clothes?”

Vex glanced down at her fully covered body and then back at Percy’s completely naked frame.  She ran her hand across his stomach and let her fingers lazily stroke towards his groin.  “Oh no, I think this is working just fine right now.  Now, where should I start?”

She ran her fingers through the fine kink around his cock, giving the hairs a slight pull.  He grunted slightly and she quickly wrapped her whole hand around him, giving him a light squeeze.  She heard him gasp in surprise.

“Percival De Rolo, I think you’ve been holding out on me!  I don’t remember you being ever quite so rigid in our past encounters.  Being tied up seems to suit you.”  She grazed her lips along his abs and then brushed a thumb across the head of his cock.   She felt his core tense as he shuddered into her hand.

She smiled widely and let her head rest against him.  She squeezed her hand again, just a light pressure and she felt his cock and leg muscles try to flex.  It was lovely the way the ropes and her hand could change his body.  She reached out her other hand and ran it across the web of rope and skin, lingering with a single finger along the intersections of rope and skin.   She gave his cock a little squeeze again and this time just watched the ropes push lightly into his skin.  She wondered what marks they would leave behind when she took them off.  She wondered if just seeing those marks  would drive her to fuck him again.  She glanced at his ruddy cock and wondered if he’d be able to fuck for a while after this.  She laughed.

“Lady De Rolo, you are,” he grunted as she squeezed again, “enjoying this far too much.”

She flipped her head around and released his cock, pouting at him, “Don’t you want me to enjoy myself?”

He could barely even look at her, so he just let his head relax back.  She could see the hint of a smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling, “You know I do.”

She pushed off the bed and pulled her blouse over her head, “Speaking of which, I’m wet enough without soaking these clothes.”  She quickly unclasped her belt and let her pants and undergarments drop to the floor.  She kicked them to the side and crawled back onto the bed.

She purred, “Seeing you like this makes me soaking.  Would you like to see my cunt?”

She straddled his chest backwards, giving him a full view of her wetness as she kissed and licked her way back towards his cock, her hands smoothing the way, her breasts following her kisses and grazing his skin.  Poor Percival did love to eat her cunt.  He loved to see her squirm.  Now he had to see her pink and glistening, just out of reach, while she did whatever she wanted to him.  “Poor, poor Percival.”  She kissed the head of his cock and watched it jerk.

Vex wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped, her tongue sloppily lazing around the head.  Beneath her, he was trying to twist, but all he could manage was a slight upward thrust that she slammed down with her other hand.   Holding him in place she looked back coyly, “Control yourself, darling.  You move when I tell you to move.”

She loved the way she could see his arm muscles straining against the bonds of the rope.

“Yes,” a grunt, “dear.”

She slid back slightly and lowered her whole body against his.   Her feet rested against the middle of the headboard and she felt his head between her knees.  She slithered an arm under her body and ran two fingers along her cunt, feeling an almost frictionless slide.  Gods, she was dribbling down her leg and they had barely started.  She curled her fingers inside her, arching her back to get just deep enough.  She knew Percy could see her toes curl above him, smell her cunt, and hear the wet suck of her fingers jerking in and out in a steady rhythm.

She just played for a while, enjoying the feel of her face pressed against Percy’s stomach, the unsteadiness of his breathing lifting her and dropping her, as her own breathing grew increasingly ragged.  Finally, just as she was at the verge of losing control, she ripped her hand away and gripped Percy’s cock, pumping her hand along it, slick with her own wetness.  He thrust upward with a gasp.

Haltingly, still steadying her breath, Vex said, “I’m going to fill my mouth with you, Percival.”

“Oh gods.”

She pinned his hips to the bed and slid her head down onto his cock.  He was burning hot and that warmth filled her mouth as she pushed her head further down the shaft until he was in her throat.  She could feel him straining to keep still, but his cock twitched as the head slide within her throat and her tongue massaged the length of his shaft.  She pulled off with a gasp, leaving a trail of saliva dangling from her mouth and then took him in again, this time squeezing his balls as she pushed him as deep as she could go.  Behind her, she heard him whimper and she pulled her head up again, gasping for breath, joined to his swollen cock by a stream of spit.

She ran her wet lips along the length of his shaft, holding him steady with one hand and feeling the roughness of the rope on his thigh with the other.  Poor, poor Percival.  Couldn’t get away from her.  Trapped with whatever she wanted to do.

She sucked greedily at the head of his cock and his whole body tensed.  His torso bucked under her, but she held him steady as she kept up the pressure.  He was screaming her name.

Vex let him pop out of her mouth.  The top of his cock was fiery red.

“Yes, Percy?  Can I do something for you?”

He was speaking through gritted teeth, “You can stop that and let me taste you.”

Vex ran a finger lightly down his cock and smiled as it twitched.  “No, darling, I think I like things just the way they are.  Just look at how much I want you.”

She pushed her cunt and ass back towards his face, letting them hang just out of reach of his mouth.  He moved slightly under her and she hoped that he was trying to grab her and pull her into his mouth and instead felt the pull of the ropes.

“I’m so wet for you, but I guess this will just have to do for right now.”  She ran a finger down his cock and enjoyed the reflexive jump as she reached the head. “Oh well.”

She gripped him again and began to pump as she sloppily licked away at the head, sometimes stopping to massage it with her lips, sometimes drawing the entire shaft into her mouth and keeping it there until her head went light.  Percy was squirming beneath her with every touch and her hand was slipping quickly across his shaft as she coaxed him further and further with her tongue.  As her hand pumped faster and faster and she refreshed the slickness with her tongue again and again, she could feel him losing control and thrusting harder and harder against the restraints.  Even held down like he was, she could tell he couldn’t last much longer.

She stopped, dropping her hand from his cock,  “Do you want to come in my mouth, Percival?”

He answered as she watched his cock flicked up and down and his hips push slowly in the air again and again.  “N-n-no.”

“Hm, I don’t think I believe you.  I think if I touched your cock right now, you would come on my face.  Is that what you want?”

She heard him swallow hard this time.  “No.”

“Hm, maybe I should give you a break then.”

Percy was drenched in a mix of his sweat and her juices and she slid effortlessly off his body and kneeled next to him.  Vex looked him over.  He was wet and flushed, except where the ropes were perhaps a little too tight.  She laid a hand on the ropes wrapping one of his arms.

“Can you feel your hands, darling?”

He wiggled them from their position around the headboard.  “Perfectly, dear.”

Vex smiled and kissed him gently from his lips, along his cheek, to his ear.  “If you can keep yourself from coming inside me, I’ll let you bury your face in my cunt.”

He whined her name.

She kissed him again and then positioned herself over his cock, guiding it inside her with one hand.  They were both so hot that it felt almost like they melted together.  She let out a murmur of delight.  She hadn’t realized how much she was torturing herself while torturing him.

She started with a slow beat, sliding up his shaft until she felt him about to pop out and then sliding back down until she was hard against his pelvis.  With delight she saw Percy’s hands clench and his eyes close as she slid back up to the tip and wiggled teasingly.  He moaned and she slid back down, pressing until he was deep inside of her.  Beneath her, he was trying to match her movements, but he was too restrained.  She slid back up and gripped his cock between her legs, using the head to massage her clit.

“God Percy, you better not come right now.”

Her clit rubbed down the shaft of his cock and she gripped his chest, grinding his cock between her clit and his pelvis.  She felt him split her as her slick cunt jerked forward and back, riding the rail of his cock.  The slicker she made his cock the faster her hips worked until she was violently humping Percy, her ass and thighs jerking haphazardly forward and back.  She arched her back and ground against him again and again, bracing herself against Percy’s chest and bearing her clit down on his warm cock.  This wasn’t even thought anymore, she just wanted to come.  She wanted to feel the heat of her cunt burn through her body and—

Vex groaned as her cunt clenched and her legs spasmed around Percy’s hips.  Her whole body tensed and then relaxed, but she didn’t stop humping, the warm slide just pushing the waves through her body deeper and deeper until the violence of her thrusts threw her off balance and she fell on her side.

She lay on her side, just panting and gasping for air.  Her chest heaved and her body threw heat off into the air.  She smiled and ran a hand down Percy’s arm, then his side, down to his groin.  He moaned and she looked up at his face, eyes closed, head shaking back and forth.

“Oh, poor, poor, Percival.  I should let you relax before I give you my cunt.  You did such a good job.”

Vex wrapped her legs around Percy’s bound legs, feeling the coarseness of the rope, and gripped his cock with her hand, starting to pump.

“Is this enough?  Or do you want my mouth?”

Percy just moaned loader.

Vex kissed his side.

“Once you come, I’m going to climb on your face.  I want you to feel and taste and smell how happy you’ve made me.”

She ran her hand down to his balls and then began pumping again.

“Do you want the smell of my cunt?  Do you want to feel my wetness covering your face,” Percy whimpered and squirmed beneath her touch, “and taste my juices with that beautiful tongue of yours?”

She pumped harder, kissing and licking at his side, grazing his nipple.  His restrained thrusts were becoming more erratic.

“When you’re done, I’m going to cut off those ropes and I want you to bend me over and fuck me as hard as you can.  I want you to tie me up and eat my pussy until I’m sore.  I want you—”

Percy tensed and moaned, a long throaty moan, as he came across his stomach, shooting a load of sticky mess across his already drenched skin.  Vex kissed at his side again and pumped his cock slowly until he drooped.  Then she wiped her hand on the sheets and straddled Percy’s chest again.

“Get your breath back, darling.  You’re going to need it to finish me off.”

Percy took in a deep breath as Vex leaned over him, giving a clear view of her breasts, “I want to smother you with my cunt.  Would you like that?”

Percy took in another deep breath, “Gods, yes, Vex.  Please.”

“I like that.  I don’t think you say please nearly enough.  Say it again.”

“Please.”

Vex gripped the top of the headboard and looked down at Percy, “Again.”

“Please, Vex, smother me.”

Vex shifted her weight, kneeling on either side of Percy’s head, her legs hooked under his arms, her cunt just inches away from his waiting mouth.

“I want you to savor me, Percy.  I want you to take your time and really enjoy your reward.  Will you do that for me?”

She felt a slight movement of his head between her legs.

“Good.”

Vex twined her arms through the metal of the headboard and hugged her body to it.  It was cold against her breasts and she shuddered as she pressed herself against it and then she shuddered again as she lowered her cunt to Percy’s waiting lips.

He started slowly, working his way around her lips with light flicks of his tongue.  Vex smiled as he followed each flick with a kiss.  Then he started sucking at her lips.  They so swollen now and he just sucked them between his lips and gave little tugs.  Vex tilted her pelvis down and his hot tongue ran the length of her cunt until it met her clit.  She was on fire now.  Her clit didn’t just pulse, it was a heartbeat that filled her ears and Percy lovely stroked it again and again.  She felt her legs spread wider, opening, pushing his tongue deeper, warmth radiating into her stomach.

She moaned his name and pulled an arm free, reaching down to hold his head in place, her fingers gripping his shock of white hair.  He was working her clit with his lips and tongue now, sucking her in slowly and then teasing her with tiny circles with the tip of his tongue.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, her body motionless, her clit throbbing into his warm mouth, her nipples hard against the cold headboard.  She rested her head and closed her eyes.  Her mouth did nothing but whimper a never-ending string of quiet yeses.

And then, with a flick of his tongue, she tumbled over the brink.  Every muscle in her body tensed and then released and she moaned deeply as she clutched on to his head and the headboard.  Her legs were locked in place and he sucked long and hard on her clit as she leaned into his mouth.

“Moremoremoremoremore.”  It was almost a plea.

He sucked again and she pulled herself up on the headboard away from his mouth.  Her legs twitched wildly—spasm after spasm—and she groaned as the waves traveled from her toes up into her stomach.  Her feet caught under his bound arms as she tottered unbalanced on her knees.

Jerkily, Vex hung onto the headboard with both arms and took a deep breath.  she tried to untangle her legs from Percy, but found herself unable to move.  She laughed and let herself rest.

Finally, after minutes had passed, she pushed herself up and fell on her ass next to Percy.  She gave him a hard look up and down.  The lower part of his face was bright red and he was a sticky mess from the mixture of their come that was now smeared all over his body.  She was pretty sure he didn’t have enough circulation in his limbs either.

Slowly, she reached over to the night stand and grabbed a large knife she’d stowed there for just this occasion, sawing away at the ropes binding him to the bed, starting with the arms and working her way down.

“I don’t like how handy you had that knife.”

She kissed his forehead, “Do shut up, darling.”

Then, “We should definitely do this again sometime.”


	2. Vex on the Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Vex's turn to get tied up.

Vex lay back on the bed, feeling the cool press of the sheets against her bare skin.  She was spread, naked, waiting as Percy carefully laid out multiple lengths of soft, cotton rope.  They were for her this time.  As was the strange wooden frame that had appeared in their room earlier that day.

It had taken Percy three weeks to return to the idea of ropes.  He told Vex he was considering the idea.  Then, a week ago, he had told her he had an idea.  Then, today, he unveiled the frame.  He said a chair would do, but this would be more comfortable for her.

Percy always had such delicious ideas.

Of course, Vex considered, he also needed to heal from their last adventure.  He still had signs of welts on his arms and legs and he had walked funny for a week from the burns on his thighs.  He had insisted on doing a little research before their next attempt.  Thus, the new rope, bought specially for this occasion.

Vex sat up and picked up a length of rope, rubbing it between her finger.  It was thin, but tightly braided.  She had wrapped Percy up in the same rope she would have used out in the forest or in some caves, this was almost smooth—just enough catch to stay in place.

Percy put down the knife and laid the last length on the bed.  Vex slid over and tugged him down to her, taking a long, deep taste of his mouth.

“Will I get to kiss you while we do this?”

Percy kissed her back lightly and then stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt, “When I want to.”

Vex laughed loudly and fell back onto the bed.  “Are you going to be forceful, Percival, darling?”

He smiled thinly at that as he slipped off the last of his clothes and stood naked in front of her.  Vex eyed his half-erect cock.

“Eyes up, Vex.”  He jerked a pointed finger up to his face.

“But it’s such a lovely cock.  You know how I enjoy it.”  She leaned back and looked at the ceiling, arms reclined behind her.

Percy let out an irritated “hm.”  “I promise you this will be good, at least I think it should be, but you need to listen.”  Then sharply, “Sit up!”

Vex jerked her head to him and smiled, “Oh, are we starting?”  She rolled into a sitting position.

“Back to me.”  She turned.

She felt Percy lean on the bed behind her.  A hand moved her braid out of the way and lips worked their way up her neck.

“I’m going to put you in ropes,” his breath was warm at her ear and she wanted to turn her lips to him.  “I’m going to put you in ropes because I think you’ll look good that way.  And then I’m going to truss you up to that frame so I can have access to every part of you.”

“Every?”

“Every part that you want.  What are your limits?”

Percy was picking up a length of rope and winding it around her torso, interlacing it upward along her back.

Listening to his words, feeling the rope wind around her, Vex flushed, “I can’t think of anywhere I wouldn’t want you.”

He wound the rope over her shoulders, looping it and twisting it so that it formed a thick bond that hung between her breasts, then looped the two ends under her breasts.  He wrapped the rope again and again forming a complex web of knots and intersections.  Finally, he pulled and she felt her breasts pushed upward, squeezed into a new shape by the interplay of rope.

“You really did do your research, didn’t you?”

“I like to do things right.”

“So what now?”

He reached over, grabbing another piece of rope, and pulled her up.

“I want you to kneel on the cushions.”  Percy pointed to the frame.

Even just walking the few feet to the frame, Vex could feel the way the rope—wrapped ornately around her torso—changed her body.  It wasn’t uncomfortable.  In fact, as she walked to the frame and kneeled on the cushion, it was almost like she could feel Percy’s hands on her breasts, like he was cupping her, running a thumb across her nipples.

She knelt.

In the frame, like this, Vex had a better idea what Percy planned.  Without another word, she gripped the bars in front of her and leaned forward, shifting her legs so that they pressed against the outer edge of the other bars at the back.

“Is this what you had in mind, Percival?”

She looked over at him as he picked up the rope from the bed and she shivered as his eyes ran over her body.  His cock was already pointing at her and, if she was being bad, she would have crawled over there and taken over.  But this was his turn, so she kept her hands on the bar and let her eyes do the work.

He bound her to the frame, weaving the rope so that it held her in place, but also acted like a sling.  It was tight and she couldn’t release her grip, but it also held her secure and supported her weight.  When he tied the last knot, he lifted her chin and kissed her, pulling her hard against his lips.  Vex’s body cried out for more and she darted her tongue into his mouth, reveling in the warm slide of his tongue.  And then he pulled away and walked behind her.

She couldn’t turn to follow him with her eyes, but she felt his hands grasp one of her ankles and hold her against the frame, then the slow, methodical weaving of rope around her leg, binding her in place.  The firm grasp of his fingers on her other ankle and the action repeated.  Vex tugged at her legs as Percy finished.  She was locked in place.

She could feel how exposed she was.  Percy had bound her so her cunt was exposed and open for him.  Her ass was pushed out and she knew he could easily tease her asshole open.  Her torso was tilted up, her arms trussed to the side so that her breasts were available.  And, of course, her mouth was ready for him.  She was completely vulnerable.

It was an unusual feeling.  Of course, she trusted him.  But to know that she was trapped, that she couldn’t escape without him.  It was . . . difficult.  Her heart was racing, but not quite in the way she had hoped.

Sensing her discomfort, Percy squatted down in front of her, bringing his eyes to hers.  “Vex, are you okay?”  He cradled her cheek in his hand and she reflexively nuzzled into his palm.

She breathed deep, eyes closed, and then opened them to look at him.  Worry was creased in his face.  “Yes, darling, just a moment of . . . hesitation.  I think I’d prefer though, if you started distracting me.”  She flicked her eyes downward, “Don’t lose your momentum.  I expect you to do wonderful things with that cock.”

Percy kissed her, gently.  “Stop me if anything feels out of bounds.  Remember . . .”

“Manners.  I won’t forget.”

Percy stood up and Vex watched his toned ass disappear around her.  And then she waited . . .

And waited . . .

And waited.

“Percy?”

There was the light pressure of a kiss on one of her buttocks.

“Don’t worry, dear.  I’m just spoiled for choices.”

“Well, don’t wait too long to make a decision.  No heavy sighs, only groans.”

His hands slapped against her ass, sending a shiver through her body and a gasp from her lips.  She leaned into his hands as they slide up her sides.  The length of his cock pressed stiff and hot against her asshole as he wound his hands up her sides to her bound breasts.  Vex pushed back into his hard cock and smiled as Percy involuntarily groaned.  In response, he gripped her hips, holding her ass in place and grinding into her.  His calloused fingers pressed into her skin as his cock slid roughly against her.  Vex grunted and Percy let go and stepped back.

“You are a hard woman to control,” he said as he walked around her.

Vex looked him over with a playful shine in her eyes, “Give me that cock to play with and I’ll show you lack of control.”

Percy just smiled thinly and kneeled in front of her.  He reached out and tugged on one of her nibbles, rolling it between his fingers.  Vex tried to arch her back further to follow his fingers, but the ropes held her in place.

He was analyzing her body, “Maybe we’ll try some clamps on these next time.  I think you’d enjoy that.”

Instead, he went down on all fours, tilted his head, and—kissing and licking and sucking—worked one of her nipples into his mouth.  Vex groaned and jerked against the rope, instinctively trying to grab his head and pull him in.  Percy balanced on one arm, sucking at her nipple, as he squeezed and pulled the other between his fingers.  Vex sighed into the feeling, Percy’s tongue rolling warm and wet over her as he worked his way between her breasts, taking the other nipple into her mouth and caressing the other nipple, already wet with his saliva.  He stayed like this, showering each breast with attention as Vex hung in front of him.  Finally, he gave one of her nipples a light tug with his teeth and leaned back to suck lightly on her lower lip before standing up.

“I take it you’re a bit more relaxed now?”

Vex let out a long breath, “Yes, Percival, dear.  Yes.”

“Good.”  Percy dragged his hand along her back as he stepped out of view.

Vex felt his hands grip her buttocks.  He squeezed them and pulled them apart and just a moment before it happened she realized what he was doing and sucked in a breath.

Percy’s tongue slipped across her asshole.  She tensed and he gripped her more firmly, bearing down with his tongue and filling her crack with wetness.  She heard him slurp as he took long licks again and again and, with a light tilt of her pelvis, she let her buttocks spread.  He teased at her asshole, circling it with tiny motions and lapping at it.  Vex shuddered into the attention and moaned his name, which only prompted him to lavish more intense investigations, working her open slightly with just his tongue.

As he drenched her asshole with steady attention, one hand slipped down and began to toy with her cunt.  First one finger, then a second, he spread her open and worked his thumb along her lips.

“Gods, Percy . . .” Vex trembled between satisfied moans.

Percy was too busy to respond.  He hooked his fingers and worked them inside her.  Vex jerked further up into his mouth and her cunt swallowed his fingers.  She pulled back slightly and felt the warm pressure of his fingers scrape against her, sending a burst of sensitivity into her stomach.  Feeling a rush of wetness on his knuckles, Percy pushed in with a third finger.  Vex felt the tight stretch as he reached deep into her and she whined as she felt the blood rushing to her cunt, mixing with the wet rhythm of Percy’s tongue.

That was when he started pumping his fingers.  It was slow at first, a slide and a wiggle of the hand just as he was about to slide out, then a slow wet push back into Vex until she felt Percy’s knuckles and the brush of his pinky finger across her clit.  She moaned as he flexed his fingers and pulled out again, then pushed back in.  There was a burning mixed with the pleasure and she snapped out of the slow wave of pleasure.

“Per—Percy.  Less of that.”

His hand pulled out of her and his tongue vanished from her asshole.  One palm still griped tightly to her ass.

She panted, “I didn’t say stop.”

“Just thinking.”  She could hear that element of prick in his voice that sometimes infuriated her and sometimes made her laugh, “I’m thinking you’d like my cock now.  Is that right?”

She pushed her ass back into his hand, letting her arms dangle in her bonds, “Mmmm, yes, please.”

She’d hardly finished when she felt his cock pressing against her cunt.  He held it there and ran it up and down.  She could picture him on his knees, one hand grasping his cock and precisely running it just on the edges of her wetness.  It was a sweet slickness, a slow caress that didn’t satisfy, but excited.  She wanted him to fill her up.  She could feel the heat of his cock growing with each pass and she wanted to swallow that heat.

Vex leaned back and felt the head of his cock slip inside and they each groaned.

“You weren’t supposed to do that yet,” she could hear the gritted teeth in Percy’s voice and felt his hand tighten on her ass.

“Sorry, darling.”

He slapped her ass, sharp and bright, and his cock played at the entrance of her cunt.

“Again, please.”  It was a whisper.

One hand came down with a snap and the violence of it vibrated through her body.  Percy still hadn’t thrust into her.

“Percy, please, fuck me.”

His hands massaged her ass, soothing the tenderness.

“I don’t know that I want to fuck you right now.”

Vex whimpered as she tried to angle her hips, but found they couldn’t move any further.

Instead, Percy shifted his hips slightly and he moved a fraction deeper and then stopped.

She jerked back again, trying desperately to move him further, but the ropes pressed into her skin.

“Please, Percy.”

His cock pulled out, his hands tightening on her hips.

“No, dear.  Not tonight.”

Vex struggled at her bindings, “Gods damn it, Percival.  Fuck me!”

Percy appeared in front of her again—his painfully hard cock at face level—and he leaned down and kissed her delicately on the lips, then the cheek, then the ear.  “Don’t worry, Lady De Rolo, I’m going to fuck you, but—” he stood up and walked over to the nightstand.

He returned a moment later with a small jar in his hand that Vex recognized immediately.

“Is that where we’re going tonight?”

Percy smiled coyly at her as her unscrewed the lid and walked behind her.  He rested a hand on a buttock and licked at her asshole again before pulling back.  As he spoke, she could hear the slick squish of oil being warmed between his hands.

“You’re so ready for me, I almost think you don’t even need this.”

Vex snorted, “Yes, well, Percival dear, let’s not push things too quickly. You can be rough with me another time.”  She shifted her ass from side-to-side, “That’s a promise.”

Percy grunted and she imagined his hand, hot and slick with oil, sliding along his cock, as she felt his other hand slather the oil across her asshole and begin to press tentatively, to open her up.

He had been right.  She was ready for this and, as Percy slide a finger slightly inside of her, Vex felt that familiar loosening, opening feeling, mixed with a slight sting.  It was the great contradiction of doing it this way, the mix of pain, tightness, and yearning.  Her ass wanted to open wide for him, but it stayed tight against his finger as he worked it steadily in and out.  Percy kept up that pressure, light, not satisfying, teasing, as he reached a hand around and played at her clit.  She sighed into the heat of the touch, wanting to lean into his hands, but feeling the firmness of the ropes.  And as she sighed, he slipped a second finger inside her, stretching her.

“You are most definitely ready, my dear.”

Vex’s only response was a whimper, as he pulled his fingers away from her.  She felt him steady himself behind her and she could picture him guiding his cock, a soft-hard press against her yearning ass.  His cock was slick with the oil now and it only took a moment for Vex to feel the tightness spread for him, a little at a time.

They’d done this enough times to know how this worked and Percy was being especially careful tonight.  Like this, it was so tight and he seemed massive, stretching her to the limit, even though she knew he was barely inside her.  Vex’s world narrowed to that invisible pressure behind her, slightly painful, but also an overwhelming feeling of fullness.  She loved to feel his cock filling her up like this.  Vex leaned into that full feeling, moaning as his hard cock slid in the grasp of her asshole, centimeter by centimeter.

He was in her now, as deep as he could go, sliding in and out with a steady rhythm.  She could feel every inch of him pulsing and twitching inside her, a sweet mix of massage and friction.  Behind her, Percy groaned as he thrust down into her.  It was all small movements now, a little out and a little in, almost a rocking motion.  Vex felt her body sway with the motion, her arms suspended in the ropes.  Percy held her ass in place, his fingers tight on her hips.

They stayed like that—Percy’s cock shifting slightly in and out, Vex shifting her body just so—and the pressure built inside Vex.  She was vibrating with every caress of his cock, warmth rushing through her body, her stomach tingling, her breasts flushed.  She jerked at her ropes, desperate to put a hand between her legs, to tip herself over the edge.

“Per-“ she groaned into the thrust of his cock, “Percy.  Oh gods.  Plea—”  She groaned again, exalting in the open feeling his cock gave her as it filled her up.  Vex grit her teeth, “Percy, I need—I need your hand.”

Percy didn’t hesitate.  As he rocked back and forth into her, Vex felt him lean forward, pushing slightly deeper, and suddenly his hand was slick against her clit.  His fingers fumbled, as his thrusts became uncontrolled, but just the feel of his fingers on her clit was enough.  Her vision went hot and bright as his fingers worked at her, a sharp spasm radiating through her thighs and back up into her stomach.  Inside her, Percy jerked and there was a wave of warmth.  Percy’s arm wrapped around Vex’s torso as he moaned and pounded again and again, his other hand smacking at her cunt now and Vex was shaking, her ass shuddering mindlessly into his thrusts, her muscles spasming into the hot slickness of his cock.

They stayed like that for minutes—Percy, clutching at Vex, his cock twitching small thrusts into her, Vex breathing heavily as her muscles calmed.  Each craving to hold on to that moment when their bodies danced as one.

Finally, Percy pushed up and pulled out, giving Vex’s ass a squeeze with one hand.  He reached over and, with a pull of one rope, it loosened, freeing one leg.  In a minute, Vex lay on the floor.

She smiled, caressing her ass softly, “That was very nice, Percival darling.”

Percy sat down next to her and tugged her up and into his arms and to his lips, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Lady De Rolo?”

Vex threw her arms around him, “I can think of a few things . . . but they can wait.”


End file.
